


This Strange & Interesting Work

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: OMG! Read this!, Scary work on Archive Of Our Own (Ao3) I found!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a quick read about a weird kind of work I accidentally found on Ao3 (Archive Of Our Own). It is not really scary, but I would like to warn you before you read it. It is very short, so it shouldn't be awhile. (If you don't want me to ruin the surprise, you can find the work under the name of Queen_Marce. Good luck!)





	This Strange & Interesting Work

**Author's Note:**

> The following might be scary to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

Okay, so I was just looking for some random work to read and I got frustrated and just searched "the hunter & the huntress" as a tag(don't ask why. I was just bored and wanted to read something.) and I picked it as a Freeform (as there was only one). What I got as a result was quite shocking.

It was a work from Queen_Marce (sorry, I can't do URLs, but I bookmarked it, so you can get there easier) that was titled The Work Never To Be Forgotten. Uh…what?!

It was just basic; her just saying stuff like "don't be scared", "subscribe for more", so on with something like that. Maybe also something that said "All for one, and one for all"… or something like that. *shrug*

It says it has all these fandoms, but they don't mention any one of them. It is just random stuff.

The strangest part about it, is that it says it was created in 1960 or something. But on the persons profile, apparently she just joined Ao3 a few days ago. Idk what to think anymore.

Check it out and comment what you think about it and what your beliefs are. If you want me too, you can dare me to subscribe to Queen_Marce and her work (I haven't yet). Just tell me in the comments! :)

**EDIT: June 13, 2019 2:23 PM EST**

She definitely posted way more now. So far: Just weird, not scary.

If you are thinking: 'What is this girl doing? This is supposed to be a place for fanworks and original works, not blogs!' Then, well, under the psued/name The Lost Girl, there is stuff likw this. Sorry, but deal with it. :)

Anyway. In no time at all, there will be another part in the "!!!!!!" series. I don't think she (Queen_Marce) is spamming, trying to scare you, or anything like that. But it is still strange. Hmmm… :)


End file.
